Snippets Not of Japor
by DarthRuinous
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around Palpatine/Sidious and Friends. Warnings: potential violence, dark themes, etc.
1. Eyes

**Title: Eyes**

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: Pre-prequels**

When Cosinga Palpatine beheld his eldest son for the first time, he was startled by the serious eyes studying him in return.

Sickly yellow, they gleamed in the washed-out lighting of the medical center.

_Jaundice, _they told him, briskly whipping the small shape away on a bassinet. _Many human infants encounter it. It will dissipate with time._

Puzzled, they brought the creature back to him days later, apologizing: _Not jaundice; he's healthy. _

The eyes still glowed.

True, with time, the gaze cooled to a frigid pale blue – following his every step – but the amber truth lingered endlessly in his nightmares.

**This is a place for me to put all my little drabbles and plot bunnies about Palpatine and Friends that aren't long enough for one-shots. It's also a chance to be creative. Enjoy!**


	2. Lie to Me

**Title: Lie to Me**

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: Pre-prequel**

Harder and harder become the trials that he forces upon you, as he promises you his power in one breath and yet holds back a tantalizing secret with the next.

The trials are not the difficult part.

He expects obeisance. You expect to slide your lightsaber through his hearts someday.

It takes time, but easier and easier the lie spills from your lips: subdued and respectful, solemn and loyal.

"Yes, Master."

And though Plagueis is not your master – because you will never have a master – he remains a master of lies. As his student, you have learned his lessons well.


	3. Uncorrupted

**Title: Uncorrupted **

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: Pre-prequel**

Everybody whispers about him these days, senators and diplomats watching as he passes them in the hall, smiling and bowing with soft humor. How pleasant a man! How modest and unassuming!

What is he doing here in this den of iniquities? Why does he stay in a Senate that pays more attention to its nightlife than to its laws?

He is an anomaly, a bright vision of the glory days of the Republic, a fresher and grander time.

Some ask, could he be the one to bring them back?

Perhaps, if his gentler nature survives.

The seasoned scoff: _it won't._


	4. What Wasn't

**Title: What Wasn't**

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: AU**

The Council worries about him on a daily basis.

This Padawan is uniquely conspicuous, unlike any other Jedi in the Temple. He was too old to train when they found him on Naboo, and he was too powerful to ignore.

So they trained him, placing him with master after stern master. None kept him long, but he learned from every one, never slowing down.

Frightening how fast he moved, how bold he was, how intelligent. At least, it would have been frightening, if the Jedi had the sense to feel fear.

Well, if not now, then soon. He can wait.


	5. Insolent

**Title: Insolent**

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: Pre-prequels**

The argument quickly grows loud and angry.

He finds himself staring into his father's raging blue eyes, so unlike his own frozen gaze. His father is still taller, but his presence is shrinking year by year. The power is changing.

He watches Cosinga raving, "I thought we agreed to make the change between schools so this wouldn't happen again! I paid good money for this, boy!"

He feels his lips curl back in dismissive amusement. "Well, clearly, you didn't think that one through, did you, Father?"

The resulting slap is expected and taken with the ease of years of practice.


	6. Young Love

**Title: Young Love**

**Word Count: 100**

**Era: Pre-prequel**

She finds him waiting for her every day after school, lurking near the front fountains. Lurking, that's what he does, and it makes her a little nervous that he has noticed her.

The cold stare melts when he spies her, and he shyly reaches for her pack. She lets him take it, because she fears what could happen.

He isn't tame.

When her father finds out that she is being courted by a delinquent, the relationship abruptly ends. When she sees him, he looks at her with derision now because of her weakness.

She is secretly grateful to her father.


End file.
